Real life has just begin
by Lady O'Shea
Summary: ¿Puede el amor ver através de los disfraces? Quizás si, y Alice escogió los indicados para ellos... sus caminos se cruzaron en más de una ocasión... y ahora, ellos comenzarán a vivir... de verdad


**Hiyaa!! Adivinen!! Este fic no es una traducción!! Es mi mi primer fic, y es colaboración con LadyBritain, qe es casi como una hermana para mí!! hahaha!! Bueno, se nos ocurrió estaá idea juntas. y casi la teníamos lista como desde antier masomenos, pero a cual más de perfeccionistas...! Bueno, el caso es que aquí está, va a ser un minific, y esperemos que les guste!!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes dque parecen de Crepúsculo, en efecto, fueron tomados de de esa historia, y por lo tanto son propiedad de Steph Meyer, como seguramente sabrán. La mitad de la historia es de LadyBritain, y la otra mía. El disclaimer es de Lady Britain ^^**

**Enjoy! x)**

- Estúpida diadema!!- murmuré con enojo. Aun no sabía como había podido dejarme convencer de hacer esto.  
-Ya te dije Bella que es una tiara, no una diadema.-escuché la voz de Alice detr s de mi, pens que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella.  
-No importa, te dije que no quería usar a corona, tiara, diadema, sombrero de payaso o como se llame- le dije dándome la vuelta. Ella miraba fijamente en dirección a mi cintura, así que yo también miré.  
- ¡Un hilo! No sé como pudo suceder esto!- exclamó preocupada, mientras intentaba cortarlo.  
-Alice, la emergencia nacional puede esperar, necesito ir al baño-  
-Está bien- aceptó a regañadientes, como si creyera que ir al baño era una frivolidad- pero no te tardes, iré a conseguir unas tijeras- dijo mientras se alejaba.  
-Finalmente- dije en voz baja, mientras intentaba quitarme la diadema digo, la tiara. - Y ni se te ocurra quitarte la tiara, toda princesa necesita una corona, y fue lo m s parecido que pude encontrar!- me grit Alice, anticip ndose a mis mal volos planes.

Con un suspiro, intenté abrirme paso entre las personas que ocupaban la sala. Al llegar a un pasillo, miré indecisa las puertas cerradas, preguntándome detrás de cual se encontraría el baño. Estuve a punto de empujar violentamente la primera puerta, cuando noté que la puerta siguiente tenía un gran letrero amarillo fluorescente que decía 'Baño' . Molesta le di un fuerte empujón a la puerta, y ésta se quejó con un fuerte alarido. La miré, asustada durante un instante, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que no era muy común que las puertas se quejaran, y mucho menos hablaran.

Entré y vi a un hombre con capa agachado de espaldas a mí, recogiendo algo del piso.  
- No conoces la civilizada costumbre de tocar antes de entrar?!- preguntó molesto cuando escuchó mis zapatillas de cristal resonar contra el suelo.  
-Lo siento, supuse que todo el mundo se encontraba allá en el "ambiente"... .- repliqué apuntando hacia afuera, pero me interrumpí a la mitad de la frase, porque él se puso de pie y vi que en su mano sostenía... ¿maquillaje? Tuve que contener una carcajada, al admirar el cuadro completo.

Él estaba vestido de vampiro al estilo más clásico, tal como lo retratan en la televisión: el negro cabello relamido hacia atrás, con grandes entradas a los lados de la cabeza, formando en la frente el característico pico en forma de v , la piel en exceso maquillada de blanco, colmillos falsos y labios rojos y la ropa que parecía robada del clóset de Drácula: capa negra, cuello levantado y debajo, un traje también negro. Al parecer se estaba dando un "retoque" momentos antes de que yo llegara.

- Nadie te aviso que cambiaron las catacumbas de lugar? Ahora están al fondo a la derecha.- dije riéndome.  
-Muy graciosa. Perdone su majestad si con mi apariencia he osado ofenderla.- dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.  
-Eso tampoco es gracioso- dije yo dejando de reír.- Yo ni siquiera quería venir, y mucho menos venir así -  
-Tu tampoco eh-  
Asentí . Alice- dijimos al un sono.  
- ¿Alice?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Conoces a Alice?- ambos respondimos.  
-Es mi hermana-replicó al tiempo que yo decía -Es mi amiga-  
Nos miramos un momento y estallamos en carcajadas.  
- Espero no estar molestando a su Alteza, si necesita ocupar el baño, yo por mi parte lo he desocupado- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.  
- Oh humilde plebeyo, tal afrenta no se ha producido, no es necesario que se retire - dije con dramatismo-. Además, me parece que tus labios también necesitan un retoque, si quieres, puedo prestarte mi lápiz labial- agregé , riendo también. Después de eso, un silencio incómodo inundó el baño.  
-Ser mejor que vaya a buscar a Alice, para avisarle que ya he retocado mi maquillaje, antes de que se convierta en una bestia verde que rompe todo lo que encuentra a su paso- dijo repentinamente.  
-Si, mejor ve, ya conozco ese lado de Alice, y no es agradable cuando alguien no hace exactamente lo que ella quiere-  
-Si, hasta luego-

El vampiro sali del baño, dejándome sola para intentar quitarme la peluca de Rapunzel que Alice me había obligado a usar, y lo estaba logrando, cuando el chico-drácula regresó al baño.  
-Lo siento, olvidé mi...ejem... polvo compacto... - dijo señalando una cajita sobre el lavamanos.  
- Oh, claro, tómalo-  
Él entró al baño de nuevo, y pasó junto a mí. Había poco espacio, y yo traté de moverme hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero no fue suficiente, y quedamos atorados entre el lavamanos y la pared. -Tal vez si te mueves un poco hacia allí - sugerí -No puedo, está el retrete-  
-O quizás si... -  
-Por que no tu... -  
Después de un momento de intentos fallidos y sugerencias inútiles, finalmente logramos desatorarnos. Pero mi cabello -o la peluca- quedó enredado en los botones de su saco.  
- Auch! Cero que mi cabello se atoró - exclamé cuando el se dio la vuelta y me dio un brusco tirón.  
- Lo siento!- se disculpó él.  
Tratamos en vano de desenredar la peluca, pero el rubio cabello estaba fuertemente atrapado en los botones.  
-Creo que la única solución será cortarlo- dijo el chico, después de la feroz batalla humanos vs. peluca.  
- Alice me matar - suspiré - pero supongo que es inevitable, algún día tenía que morir, sólo sería adelantar un poco la fecha -  
-No te preocupes. Si quieres, puedo arruinar algo de mi disfraz...tal vez podría romper un colmillo falso o despeinarme o intentar beber la sangre de alguien eso ser a una buena distracción, y con suerte Alice jamás notará tu pequeño accidente- me consoló mientras tomaba unas tijeras del gabinete y cortaba algunos mechones de cabello. -Listo- dijo un par de minutos después.

Me acerqué al espejo para ver el resultado. - Mmm no se nota mucho - lo escuché murmurar detrás de mi.  
Le di un vistazo rápido a mi imagen reflejada y fue horrible. Al parecer, mi estilista improvisado y yo teníamos una idea muy diferente sobre lo que era notarse la diferencia, porque la mitad del cabello -o lo que quedaba de él- estaba por lo menos 15 cm más corto que la otra mitad. Suspiré.  
- Por lo menos no era mi cabello real...pero Alice me matar , y disfrutará hacerlo- - Ve el lado positivo, tienes tiempo para componer tu epitafio, no muchas personas tienen esa oportunidad- dijo, guiñando un ojo y tratando de animarme. Sonreí con pesar.  
- Bueno. Creo que debo volver allá , Alice debe pensar que intento quitarme el disfraz- dijo el chico vampiro, unos minutos después, saliendo nuevamente del baño.  
-Si, tal vez me quede a disfrutar un poco más de mi vida- respondí yo.  
El sonrió , nuevamente, y me impresionó notar que aún con los colmillos y el maquillaje, su sonrisa era... de otro mundo

Me quedé unos momentos en el baño, pensando en el chico-vampiro y lo que acababa de suceder. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Alice comos se llamaba, si es que me dejaba con vida el timpo suficiente.

Por suerte, Alice estaba muy ocupada hablando con un chico como para notar los centímetros faltantes de mi rubio cabello; y, aprovechando la ocasión, decidí que había estado el tiempo suficiente en la fiesta y me escapé de que su Lazo de la Verdad (literalmente, ya que Alice estaba vestida de la Mujer Maravilla) me hiciera confesar.

Esa noche no dormí bien. Puertas quejumbrosas, rubias pelucas de Rapunzel y vampiros -solo _uno_, para ser exactos- entraban y salían de mis sueños. Su sonrisa seguía grabada en mi mente.

**Y...? Les gustó? Lo amaron? Se casarían con el fic si pudieran? Lo odiaron? No les gustó? Comentario, queja, sugerencia o critica constructiva? Todo es bienvenido!**

**Ohh! se me olvidaba: esta historia también está en el perfil de LadyBritain.**

**Recuerden!! El botoncito verde abajo los llama (también el que pequeño que dice 'go')!! Se que quieren presionarlo, yo se que quieren!! PRESIONENLO!!**


End file.
